


Love Like Poison

by InTimeBeing



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTimeBeing/pseuds/InTimeBeing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they touch, they know they are already too far gone to try to give this up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like Poison

It began as a mutual fascination. On the surface, L and Light Yagami appeared to be polar opposites yet the more time they spent with each other at the headquarters, the more they realized how similar they are. Beneath their moral differences and upbringings, they are intellectual equals, constantly throwing challenges in other’s face and bringing the best out of each other. One mind, two bodies: if they are the type that enjoy embracing cliches, they might go as far as to call themselves soulmates.

What begins as purely mental eventually turns physical. They both knew it is bound to happen. Just a matter of circumstances, of being at the right place at the right time. It’s not very difficult when they are chained together, bind not only by a metal chain but also by something more, an addiction that runs deep through their bones.

Their minds are resisting the attraction, every bit of logic they possess warn them of the dangers and fight against it, but their bodies give in and their hearts soon follow. It's illogical, unthinkable. Reckless. The first time they touch, they know they are already too far gone to try to give this up.

In the day they are L and Kira, but in night they are just another two youths whose desires far outweigh their rationales. They are more than friends. Enemies, partners, lovers, friends, all whipped up in a toxic concoction, the boundaries between day and night blurred beyond recognition. There isn't a label that they could place on their relationship. It’s far too complex, too intriguing to be considered anything at all.

But that is what makes this so delicious, the forbiddance of this all. The disapproval from their peers that hangs over their heads if they are ever found out. Each kiss is more toxic than the last, a defiance of the unsaid rules that they are expected to follow. Each touch is more thrilling than any other and sends adrenaline down their veins.

When night falls, their disguises become undone and every shed of pretence between them falls away. Their bodies automatically pull each other in, consumed by their desires for each other. Light’s smooth against L’s own chapped ones. fingers trailing down, stopping briefly at waist before beneath trousers. L’s hands leave touches that travel like electricity. His touch lingers on Light's skin long after he moved his hand away.

Sometime during their kiss the two of them fall onto the bed. Both fighting for dominance, tossing the other around while still remaining in deep kiss. Sex for L and Light always goes like this, neither of them unwilling to give in and constantly fighting to be the one on top. It is never reserved for just lovemaking: it is for pleasure, a fight for control.

L eventually overpowers the younger and tries pinning him to the mattress to keep him still. but Light is unwilling to go down without a fight, and the two of them struggle, going at each other’s throat. In the end Light, too drunk with desire to keep playing the game, reluctantly gives in to the older boy.

Satisfied, L straddles his legs over Light and sets his palms onto shoulders. They quickly strip off their clothes, flinging them to somewhere on the floor where they will remain until morning comes. L keeps his shirt on, preferring to occupy himself with things other than undressing himself, like finding out just how flustered he can make Light with his tongue. The light of midnight Tokyo seeps through the window, washing them in a pale glow. He watches as a rosy blush spreads across Light’s face and down his neck.

He works his deft fingers that seem to Light know exactly where they belong, eliciting moans from the younger boy until he is practically begging. He slips in without much difficulty, gripping the headboard with one hand while tangling his fingers through Light’s hair with the other. He starts off slow but eventually builds up speed, with Light arches his back upward gracefully to meet L’s thrusts.

Then they finally break apart, still shuddering from their postorgasmic high. The room is filled with the sound of their panting. They eventually ease and silence falls over them like a thick blanket. Something hangs in the air between them that words cannot truly describe. However, it doesn’t take long before Light grabs hold of the fabric of L’s shirt and flips the older boy onto the bed, his fragile form hitting the mattress with a soft thump. Unwilling to fall asleep without getting his turn, he buries his face into L’s neck, devouring the soft pale skin.

When it comes to sex, there’s no going around in circles with Light. He isn’t afraid to use tongue and teeth. He works his way down L's neck, leaving behind a trail of hickeys blossoming on the skin, savoring his turn at dominance. Light kisses to mark. He is desperate to possess, to own. Every mark is that brand you as belonging to him, and him alone.

Keeping his hand pinned on L’s shoulder, Light sucks on his fingers until they are slick with saliva, slowly inserting a digit into L before adding another. He pushes his thighs up and slides in. If it hurt, L doesn’t let it show on his face. that it would be hard to tell if he is even alive.

His eyes are close, his face devoid of emotion. As Light thrusts into him, his face remains empty, plain as a piece of blank notebook paper. Light wants to do something, anything just to know that L is human. Break him, hurt him. A flash of hurt, a look of dismay, a turn of his mouth, anything to prove that L can feel. That he is more than a machine. That L, beyond his methodical analysis and meticulous planning, is capable of emotions.

Something in Light snaps, and he seizes L's wrist with one hand and grabs hold of his chin with the other. He begins to shake L, angrily urging the older boy to look at him until L finally relents, meeting Light’s stare with his own under heavy eyelids. He extends his arms to wrap them around Light’s neck, and Light’s hands travel back down the span of L’s waist.

His grip tightens on L's hips, and Light thrusts into him. For the first time, L opens his mouth and let loose a gasp, nails digging into Light's back. They go like this, Light’s panting hot on L’s neck, L moaning into hollow of Light’s neck, their bodies rocking in perfect rhythm until Light finally goes over the edge and comes, shooting his load into L. Light then moves his hand to join that of L’s, pumping the length of his cock and the latter soon follows, leaving a pool of sticky semen cooling on Light’s stomach. Light collapses on top of him. They become a pile of sweaty limbs, oozing of hormones and come.

L reaches up to pull his face to Light's, one hand buried in the younger's hair while the other clutches his jaw. They lips connect, tongues exploring each other’s mouth, each's hunger rivaling the other's. They refuse to break apart until they're forced to come up for air, gasping to fill their lungs with much needed oxygen. Exhausted but exhilarated, they drift off to sleep under the moon’s soft glow, bony hands around each other’s waist, skinny fingers intertwining with promises of tomorrows.

Light lays his head onto L as he falls asleep, soothed by the steady rise and fall of his chest. Their hearts beat fiercely, a countdown of the time remaining.

They both know it can't last. They may match each other in their geniuses, but their goals are on the opposite sides of the spectrum. That is the difference that sets them apart, despite their staggering similarities.

They are dancing a game of sword points on the edge of the cliff, playing a wicked game. One wrong move, and what little they have between them would be gone, vanished forever. It would've been beautiful to watch, if they aren't the ones playing.

But it is too late. They've gone too far, to the point of no return. They know they're bad for each other, but keep on going anyway. A speeding train heading toward its destruction. Moths flying into wavering flames. Sailors meeting their fate on the rocks, lured by sirens and their wicked songs.

Love, the most illogical human emotion. Entire kingdoms rose and fall, all because of it. The human impulses that have always scared L. He always maintained that he would never let anyone it, keeping his heart locked behind walls and cages so as that he would never give in to such human qualities. Yet Light had broken down his defenses as it they are nothing at all.

It’s not everyday when you give your heart to someone. L is afraid of the things that would happen if Light keeps carrying on. They are never supposed to end up together. He wishes he could stop this, this sickening twist of a relationship that they have between them. Some might even call it love.

But this love is not the sort of love that can be extinguished. This love is a quicksand. Once fallen in, it's hard to get out. Fighting it is pointless. Trying to get out would only end up sinking deeper than ever. Don't fight it, just give in.

He had tried so hard to fight against his emotions, refusing to let his human traits to turn into a weakness. But being in this relationship has dulled his razor sharp senses into sluggish remains of what they used to be. He couldn’t pay attention to anything. Everything that does not concern Light Yagami turns into a haze. His thoughts stray whenever they don’t concern Light, and he could barely take his eyes off him.

If he's not careful, this love might just be the death of him.

This poisoned love, snaking through the veins of his life, drugging his senses and rendering him useless.

**  
To die from love is such a beautiful way to die.**


End file.
